Usuario Blog:Kiltro/El manual de Kratos
De todos los manuales, el del primer God of War es el más completo. No solo por ser el primer juego, sino porque también tiene cierto contenido que no he visto en la Wikia (o no lo he encontrado) que da a entender que Kratos estuvo desde siempre destiando a asesinar a Zeus. Presento a ustedes la traducción del diálogo y los monólogos del manual del juego, de seguro encontrán ciertos detalles interesantes. Gathering of the Gods La reunión de los dioses, página dos *'ZEUS': Los he reunido auí en los jardines sagrados para discutir el destino de un mortal, cuyas acciones siento podrían traer graves consecuencias para todos nosotros, aquí en Monte Olimpo. *'ATENEA': Mi señor, padre mío, es Kratos de quien hablas. He sido su patrona estos diez últimos años, en los que ha peleado para evitar la locura y ganar nuestro perdón. *'ARES': El hombre es un tonto. Le dió la espalda a un regalo que.. *'ZEUS': Basta, Ares. Sé lo que has hecho, Y, debo agregar, que sé por qué lo hiciste. Deberías avergonzarte. *'ATENEA': Las acciones de Ares fueron brutales como siempre, mi señor. Mis oráculos me han advertido que incluso ahora, Ares está reuniendo sus fuerzas para atacar y destruir mi justa ciudad. *'ARES': Atenas, llamada la ciudad del arte, cuidad de la cultura. No es nada más que un pozo de flácidos aristócratas. ¡Atenas es una plaga sobre la misma espalda de Madre Gaia! Destruiré tu ciudad, mi querida hermana. *'ATENEA': No si puedo detenerte, hermano mío. *'ZEUS': Basta los dos. Sus infantiles sutilezas son propias, pero no quiero esta guerra invadiendo las bases del Monte Olimpo. Tenemos otras preocupaciones. Kratos podría alterar el curso de nuestros destinos. *'ATENEA': Puede estar demente, mi señor, pero es fuerte. *'ARES': En eso estamos de acuerdo. *'ZEUS': Sí... es fuerte. Pero un día el será demasiado fuerte para su propio bien. Y el nuestro. Magic Magia, página doce *'ZEUS': Aunque he prohibido a los dioses enfrentarse uno contra el otro, pueden hacer con sus poderes lo que les plazca. Creo que las preocupaciones de Atenea son ciertas. Debemos ayudar a este mortal a detener a Ares. Pero debe ser hecho con precaución. Podemos darle estos regalos del Olimpo a Kratos, pero primero debemos ver si es, ciertamente, merecedor de tenerlos. Map of Athens Mapa de Atenas, página dieciocho *'ZEUS': Con el dolor de mi corazón miro hacia abajo y veo a Atenas tras la destrucción de mi hijo. La ciudad está al borde de la ruina y temo que la profecía del oráculo es cierta... Solo un mortal puede salvarla de su caída. Incluso ahora, Ares destruye edificios bajo sus pies, liberando las bestias del Inframundo sobre sus ciudadanos. Si este mortal de piel pálida salvará la ciudad de mi hija, debe pelear a su manera por las calles y encontrar el Templo del Oráculo. Ahí aprenderá la única manera de asesinar a un dios. Map of Desert Mapa del Desierto (de las Almas Perdidas), página dieciocho *'ZEUS': El camino a través del Desierto de las Alams Perdidas es para tontos, y uno que lleva solo a la muerte y miseria de aquellos que buscan recompensa en su final. Si los fieros vientos y asfixiantes arenas no arrancan la carne de los huesos de los suficientemente tontos para arrastrase por sus vastas dunas, la tentación de las terribles Sirenas, cuyo canto hipnótico no puede ser ignorado, seguramente los llevará a una horrible muerte. Solo los verdaderos guerreros con la fuerza y fortaleza para seguir su llamado alcanzarán el otro lado ilesos. Si este mortal Kratos puede completar tal tarea, encontrará el Horus de Pandora, que tiene el poder de convocar a un Titán. Map of Pandora Mapa de (el Templo de) Pandora, página dieciocho *'ZEUS': Parece un destino cruel, pero mi padre Cronos merece algo peor. Una vez el gobernante de los poderosos Titanes, fui yo quien lo destronó y le arrebató el poder. Como castigo, le ordené vagar sin fin en el desierto, el masivo Templo de Pandora encadenado sobre su espalda. Dentro de este templo maldito, un arma poderosa lo suficiente para asesinar a un dios. ¿Es posible que Kratos supere estos mortales obstáculos y peligrosas bestias, y recuperarla? ¿Puede triunfar donde ningún otro mortal ha podido? Atenea ha elegido bien, sin duda. Quizás Atenas sobreviva después de todo. Beast of the Ancient World Bestias del Mundo Antiguo, página veintidos *'ARES': Bestias, creaturas, legiones de no-muertos. Los he saqueado a tods ellos de las mismas narices de Hades y las he liberado sobre Grecia. No dudo que Kratos posee gran fuerza y brutalidad, las que yo liberé de las obscuras profundidades de su alma, pero si los dioses realmente creen que puede evitar las hordas de maldad que he desatado, entonces son los tontos más grandes que he imaginado. People of the Ancient World Gente del Mundo Antiguo, página veintidos *'ATENEA': Hay otros roles en esta tragedia que deben ser llenados. Ellos encararán peligro, amor, redención y, eventualmente, la muerte. Es desafortunado, pero es la voluntad de los dioses que así sea. Con solo leer el primer diálogo notarán que God of War siempre tuvo un único objetivo: la destrucción de los dioses. Y de paso, también se explican otros eventos que ayudan a entender la trama del juego. Categoría:Entradas